


3:27AM

by wildeproductions



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, but like emotional smut, im sorry, lots of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: Carina wakes up in the middle of the night crying. Maya is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Kudos: 162





	3:27AM

**3:27am**

Carina kept waking up in the middle of the night almost at the exact same time every night. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 3:27am and her beautiful girlfriend was sleeping soundly next to her. 

The pandemic was draining her; her muscles were sore, her nose burning and itching from wearing a n95 mask all day, and mentally she felt like she couldn't do this anymore. Yesterday she had lost a fifth mom. The baby had survived but the mom was dead and the dad nowhere to be found. She had had to call the grandparents to let them know their daughter had died, but due to covid protocols and the premature baby's fragile health, they were not allowed to go to the hospital to visit their grandchild. She was supposed to bring life into this world but instead she was delivering babies in a broken world and struggling to keep alive the one thing in their life that would protect them unconditionally. 

Everyday seemed harder than the one before, and conversations about deaths over the phone weren't getting easier no matter how many of them she had. There was so much pain around her and she felt it all so deeply. All she wanted was to give up but she knew that was not a possibility. People needed her now more than ever. 

So she cried. She cried to let all the pain out so that the next day she could wake up and do it all over again.

"Baby…" Maya said and she moved to hold her girlfriend. "It's okay I'm here." She didn't need to ask what was wrong. She already knew. All Maya could do was be here for her like all the other times Carina had been for her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up again," the brunette said as she wiped the tears from her face. 

"Shh. It's okay. What can I do?"

"I just want to stop feeling pain, Maya. I'm so tired. I just need-"

The blonde started kissing her neck down to her chest. "This?" Maya pulled Carina's tank top to expose her breasts and took one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it slowly before releasing it with a pop. 

"Sì, per favore don't stop!"

The blonde continued to give attention to her breasts, knowing very well this would make her girlfriend wet in no time. 

"You're so beautiful Carina. I love every inch of you. I can never get enough." 

Carina's hips bucked upward as she searched for friction. Maya noticed and pressed a thigh against her center, knowing tonight was not the time to tease. "Tell me what you want baby." 

"You."

"You got me. I'm yours."

"I want to feel you against me. Can you get naked?"

Maya didn't need to be told twice. She got off the bed and took off her boxers and tank top while Carina did the same. The brunette spread her legs and welcomed Maya between them. 

"Fuck you're so wet. I can feel your wetness against my clit. Fuck--" Maya said, then kissed the doctor hard. She started rolling her hips to create friction. They had had sex plenty of time before but not like this. This felt so intimate and intense. Somehow their encounters had become even better since Carina had moved in to quarantine with her.

Their breaths became ragged as they rocked frantically against each other.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Carina announced. “Are you close?”

“Yes, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Maya slowed the movement of her hips. The pair was out of breath as they both recovered from a mindblowing orgasm.

“That was amazing,” Maya said panting as she rolled off Carina.

"Is it wrong that this felt so good? Carina asked. "Is it wrong to feel like that when people are dying?"

"No. I think this is exactly how we should feel in times like this. These times are so uncertain. We need to grab every opportunity we get to feel this happy, Carina. You're the one that taught me that sex can be healing and loving and beautiful. We need all that right now. So don't be afraid to ask and certainly do not feel guilty for enjoying it."

Carina stared in disbelief at her girlfriend. "How did I get so lucky with you?" 

"I'm the lucky one. You're my badass, sexy doctor superhero and I get to go to bed with you every night now."

"A superhero huh? Look who's talking miss fire captain. Now hold me and let's get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> i had lots of feelings I had to get out. 
> 
> My tumblr: fortitudetv.tumblr.com


End file.
